Harm Vs The Coconut Tree
by HammerF-14
Summary: Just a funny little story about Harm and his Coconut Trees...


**A/N – I don't know if everyone has seen David's Coconut post on Instagram. But anyway he's shown all his Coconut Tree's and pile of Coconuts he has gotten from them. Well in talking with a friend we thought a funny fanfiction was in order for this. ( For reference Harm said in Boomerang that his stepfather owns a home in the Bahamas )**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own JAG ( or David's Coconuts ) So please don't sue me…LOL…**

* * *

******Burnett**** /Rabb Residents**

**Bahamas **

"Harm – Harm can you hear me?"

Harm tried to sit up but felt dizzy.. "Sarah why are you spinning around for?"

"I'm not… Are you ok?"

Harm rubbed his eyes and shook his head –"Where am I?"

"Oh the ground right now, you fell off the ladder?"

"Wait why was I on a ladder for?"

"You where cleaning the Coconut trees?"

"I was doing what?"

"Cleaning the Coconut trees?"

Harm thought for a minute… Than he looked up at the big tree and down at the large pile of coconuts on the ground.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain how I fell off the ladder."

Mac looked over at her 3 children. 2 of which were looking down at the ground. "All of you come over here."

David ( little Harm ) Matthew, and little Rosie walked over to their parents. "Well which one of are going to explain this to your father?"

David spoke up, "As the oldest I will mom."

Matthew chimed in, "I should too.." All little Rosie did was look at her brothers. Mac walked over and picked up her baby girl.

David started "I'm sorry dad, you gave myself and Matthew an order and we disobeyed it. All you asked us to do was keep an eye on little Rosie. And make sure she didn't wonder out into the street. And well we where to wrapped up in playing our video game. "

Harm blinked his eyes and shook his head. Now everything was starting to make since to him."

* * *

**Flashback**

Harm was making good progress on cleaning the coconuts off the trees, at this rate he knew he would have enough to make a couple of gallons or more of water to take back to DC with them. As he continued to knock coconuts off tree, he kept glancing down at the ground, just to make sure he wasn't hitting anything. That's when he saw her, his 2 year old baby girl toddling towards him. He panicked when he saw her try and start to climb up the ladder. He started down too fast. And well he missed the step and him and the ladder went down.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Harm looked at his 2 older children. " Well what do you both have to say for yourselves?" He was still dizzy and his head hurt like hell, and well now his back was starting to hurt.

Matthew looked like he wanted to cry. He ran over to his daddy. "I'm sorry daddy." David walked over as well, "Dad its all my fault, I should have been paying more attention to Rosie, after all she's still little."

"That's right Dave, she's still little and can get hurt." – Just like I did Harm thought.

Mac watched her clearly dazed and confused husband. She knew she needed to try and get him up off the ground. But this was going to prove hard. She took his arm.

"You think you can stand for me sailor?"

Harm blinked his eyes. "I'm not to sure, everything is still hazy!"

Mac thought for a minute. "David go next door and get Keeter"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Oh come on Mac ! I don't want to explain this to Keeter!"

"What you don't want Keeter to know that a 2 year and a coconut tree took out the mighty Harmon "Hammer" Rabb…"

"NO not really…"

"Mom we're back.." David and Keeter walked up the driveway to were Harm was sitting on the ground next to the pile of coconuts. Keeter looked at his buddy.

He tried not laugh –"Lose a fight with a coconut tree Hammer?"

"You're not funny."

"Yes I am and you know it. Alright Dave lets get the old man up off the ground."

"I'm not old, I'm the same age as you buddy."

"Maybe so, but every time you punch out you lose 5 years off your age. And how many times have you punched out?"

Mac spoke up – "3"

Harm glared at his wife. "Hun.."

"Hun what?"

Keeter just laughed.. "Now that your upright, think you can walk a straight line?"

"Yea, things are slowly coming back in focus."

"Harm do you want to go the hospital?"

"NO, I think I'll just go lay down."

Rosie toddled over to her daddy "Dada boo boo?"

"Yes Rosebud, dada got a boo boo."

"Oh!"

"Matthew, take your little sister into the house"

"Yes Ma'am" Matthew walked over and took his little sister by her hand and helped her into the house. In the meantime Mac, David and Keeter helped Harm into the house. Once they got inside, Harm sat down on the plush sofa. He rested his head against the plush pillows. While Mac went and got an ice pack and aspirin for him to take. A few minutes later she came back out and handed everything to him, along with a glass of water.

"Thank you hun"

"I'm just going to take a look at your head." Mac walked to the back side of the sofa, she looked at Harms head. "Well you're going to have goose egg back there."

Harm mumbled to himself – "Better than an coconut"

"What was that Hammer?"

"Never mind, don't you have somewhere else to be!"

"Nope! I'm living on island time Bro! Hey David, since the old man is out. Why don't you go surfing with me."

David looked over at his father. "Can I dad?"

"Ask your mother"

Mac walked over to her son – "Harmon David Rabb III SNAP TOO"

David stood at attention – "Now tell me why I should let you go with your Uncle Keeter, when you clearly disobeyed a direct order from your father earlier today"

"Well Ma'am I thought Rosie was asleep, so myself and Matthew decide to play our video game."

"I see, did either one of you check and make sure the patio door had the child safety lock in place?"

"No Ma'am"

"What would have happened to your little sister if she had wondered into the street?"

"She might have been hurt Ma'am"

"Now you tell me, given all this information should I allow you to go with your Uncle Keeter?"

David put his head down – "No Ma'am"

Harm spoke up – "Colonel, If I may."

"Go ahead Captain."

" I don't think he meant anything bad. It was all just a series of unfortunate events."

"Yes Ma'am that's what it was." Harm and David both gave each other a look, than both smiled the Rabb smile at Mac.

"Haha, Nice try both of you. I've become immune to the Rabb smile over the years."

"I tried Dave"

"I know dad"

Keeter just stood there and watched the whole scene play out. He shook his head. These two worked like a well-seasoned pair.

"So what's the verdict?"

Mac thought for a moment. "Tell you what, you and your brother clean up the pile of coconuts. And then both of you can go with Uncle Keeter for the rest of the day. And you can even spend the night with him."

Now both boys where happy. They both hugged their mom and ran outside to clean up Harm's coconut mess.

Keeter looked at Mac, "They're spending the night?"

"Yes I decided that's their punishment, after spending the night with Uncle Keeter, they'll be happy to stay out of trouble."

"I should be insulted by that. Right?"

"Why don't you go help them."

Keeter walked outside, shaking his head trying to figure out what just happen in there. In the meantime Mac sat down next to Harm, she put her arm around him and rubbed his head.

"How's my poor baby's coconut?"

"I might need some TLC later tonight"

"Why do you think I sent the boys to stay with Keeter."

"Sneaky little Marine"

"I know I am, after Rosie goes to bed. We will have the whole house to ourselves."

Harm wiggled his eye brows, "I think the coconut is feeling much better now."

"Good to know Coconut – Boy."


End file.
